


Book one: Episode 1-PART 4

by Shixiea



Series: Avatar Duraka [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiea/pseuds/Shixiea
Summary: The ending of Episode 1, Duraka must fine the way to escape with Miugo by his side. This will be the starting of their new journey trying to get there home back and stop this war.





	

_Kura kept struggling to stand up again but she is to weak.Duraka is still inside the tent watch the whole thing went down, he knew that they are looking for him. Then he heard a voice called his name_

KORRA: Go Duraka, they need your help

             _He turned around to see who called him but there is only the old man. He was sure that the voice is a woman voice. He looked back seeing Kura in pain and Miugo seeing her mother in deep pain. So he decide to listen to the voice. He ran outside running toward Kura still lying on the ground, he stand up front of General Ruji to block Kura._

KURA: Duraka!!! What are you doing here!!!

DURAKA: Don’t worry about me I’m trying to help you!! A woman voice told me to!!

             _When Kura heard that from Duraka, she knew the voice was Korra. Kura saw Ruji’s blank face. Puzzled and stunned in his mind when he saw Duraka._

RUIJ: (Mumble) No way it can’t be…

SOLDIER: Ugh…sir are you all right

RUIJ: Yeah…Get them!!!

           _The soldiers attacked Duraka, but he shielded himself by a boulder hopped back to Kura. Kura can barely stand up more of them attacked them Kura punched the ground the ground flanged them over. Miugo managed to escaped, ran to Kura hugged her crying._

MIUGO: (Crying) MOM!!!

             _Kura hugged Miugo back, Duraka put a rock barrier around them, they heard them yelling banging on the rock._

DURAKA: What are we going to do?

KURA: Not me you

DURAKA: What!! I’m not leaving you!!

KURA: You have to, you’re the Avatar

MIUGO: You’re the Avatar?

DURAKA: No I’m not!!

KARU: Yes you are!! You must go to learn the other elements

DURAKA: But…

_The ground rumbled under them, then a head pop up it is the old man. Duraka and Miugo is in shocked, he brought out a little hand bag for Miugo and two backpacks with two container of water handed to Duraka._

OLD MAN: Good luck Avatar

              _He disappeared into the ground, the hole got closed up._

DURAKA: What just happen? His earthbender!!

            _Then more ground movement all around them, and people screaming_

DURAKA: Another lie huh? I’m not the only earthbender here

KURA: Sorry, but you must hurry though, this bag will help you for a while for few weeks of food and water.

DURAKA: Wait…

KURA: Also there some money, you can supplies

DURAKA: WAIT!! What about you?

KURA: I’ll stay behind with the others to spare you time to escape

MIUGO: Then I’ll stay too

KURA: No you’re not, you’re going with Duraka

DURAKA: What?!

KURA: Duraka take her long with you ok?

DURAKA: Ok I will….

MIUGO: No mom, I want to say with you

KURA: You can’t (handed the small bag) this bag has scrolls of the past Avatars. There really old, you can help Duraka to keep on track on the path of the Avatar.

DURAKA: Really?!

KURA: Yes really, Duraka you must keep your identity of being the Avatar

DURAKA: Why?!

KURA: No one knows that the Avatar is still alive, I’ll give you and Miugo a single run toward the woods. But carry her if she refused to ok.

DURAKA: But…

KURA: NOW!!

_Kura brought down the back of the rock barrier were Duraka and Miugo were located. He slipped on the bags on and grabbed Miugo. Carrying her in his arms, Miugo is trying to push Duraka away. He run toward the woods while dodging the attack from both sides._

MIUGO: NO!!! Duraka lets go back!! We can’t leave mommy behind!! PLEASE LET’S GO BACK!!!!

DURAKA: Sorry, but we can’t

MIUGO: MMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

_Miugo voice echoed through the field, tears are coming down her face. Kura heard Miugo’s cries for her. Kura’s heart is broken to little pieces. The old man got to Kura side fight of the Soldiers._

OLD MAN: You know, it’s for the best

KURA: I know

**_“FLASHBACK”_ **

_The scene turned back to when Kura and the old man went somewhere they can talk privately._

KURA: Ok let’s talk

OLD MAN: it’s time for Duraka to go on his adventure being the Avatar

KURA: But he doesn’t know he is the Avatar yet

OLD MAN: Then go tell him now, he must learn the other elements not for being here.

KURA: But he’s my son

OLD MAN: I know, we must make sacrifice to able to stop this war

KURA: …

          _He slowly walk passed Kura pat her shoulder_

OLD MAN: Think about it. It’s time to let him go

            _He kept walking farther away from Kura. Kura stayed there letting that all in, to make her final decision._

**_“END FLASHBACK”_ **

KURA: (Sigh) They’ll be fine

OLD MAN: They will

            _The scene slowly turned away from them battling them out. Then it shows Duraka and Miugo standing on the top of the hill watching their home being destroy at front of them. Miugo gabbed Duraka squeezing them tight, she dig her head in to Duraka’s arm more tears are coming out. He looked away toward the woods, he knew they must keep going._

DURAKA: Come on, we must keep going

MIUGO: …No… (Sniff)

            _He bend down to Miugo_

DURAKA: Don’t worry we will found out the way get them back, without the Avatar

MIUGO: But…you’re the Avatar

DURAKA: (Shake head) No let’s get help from the air or fire or water nations to help us ok

            _She nodded her head_

DURAKA: Ok let’s go

_Duraka stand up, picked up Miugo and carried her on his shoulder. They looked back one more time, Duraka and Miugo walk into the woods to start there new adventure to save the world. Scene has ended_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

 


End file.
